dude looks like a lady
by meikka
Summary: for a request i saw. to Gemini Malfoy-Potter. sebastianxduke. this means it will be MxM. dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Upon request of Gemini Malfoy-Potter.

Sebastian looked at the small paper in his hands fretfully. It only had four words, but that made them no less intimidating. He and his friends where playing dare in a hat. Everyone writes down a funny dare that is not to hard to do, and puts it in the hat. They then draw for dares. Who ever does there's the best, and with the most sportsman ship, wins. Today, the winner got a jackpot of $120. Everyone always matched even for money, and between them all, it was one of the largest pots yet.

'Pass for a chic'

Normally with these dares, it was assumed time of twenty four hours, unless specified. They counted in exact hours, so either Sebastian would have to sleep in plain view as a girl, go about three days like that.

Looking at the paper one last time, Sebastian raised his voice and announced his fate. "Dude. That's cruel. I have to be a girl?" laughter all over the room.

"well, you wont have to try hard, I'm sure you will have an easy time picking up guys!" Anthony was one of his less then happy acquaintances. Sebastian is bisexual, but Anthony always says it close enough to call him a fairy. None of the other guys care s much, so they decide to end the game here. In the morning, they would plan out everyone's dares. Sebastian chuckled to himself when he remembered that Anthony had to walk into the store in Speedos and a handful of condoms.

As Sebastian settled down, he started to dream and plan of how to win the jackpot. Pictures of the things he would get drifting through his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning all the guys awoke in Sebastian's downstairs bedroom to a loud obnoxious knocking at the door. Various moans of disapproval filled the air before Sebastian finally unlocked the door. Immediately after, a dressed and perky viola waltzed in.

"Breakfast! Mom is making pancakes and wants me to do a head-count. How many want blue-berry?" more moans of disapproval, with a few more happy responses added in. "if you ant any food whatsoever, its time to GET UP!" to accentuate her point, she ripped the blankets off a few guys, (some of who were horrified because they are only in boxers) and dragged her (also less then dressed) twin from the room with her.

"Damn viola. Why do you have to be such a hard ass in the morning?" Sebastian asked as he sat down to the vast table of food with his sister. "I don't think many of them want a girl to see there morning uglies"

"Whatever. I have seen you in the morning many times." Leaning closer and lowering her voice slightly "and you never do remember to grab a towel before leaving the shower. I really don't care anymore" viola then proceeded to stuff her face with as much food as possible until the other guys came up to clear the food.

After a long silence, seastian finally got the nerve to ask "viola, I need your help, I have-"

"oh my god! Do you have some kind of disease?! Are yo dying?! YOU, asked ME for help?!" looking like the world would end, viola almost dropped her fork.

"geez. No, I just have this dare, I have to pretend to be a girl for a few days. Will yah help me or not?"

"sounds like fun." Viola smiled evily, just in time to scare most of the guys, now fully clothed, to walk in and see. There is good reason why most of Sebastian's friends are afraid of viola.

* * *

The plans where down. Sebastian was supposed to start a new high school anyways, so he would stay in violas private room until the dare ended. At this school, all the girls got private rooms, and the guys had room-mates. This was only deemed fair as the girl's rooms where much smaller than the boys rooms and this certain college had a lack of girls.

During this time, Sebastian would go to school as a boy, to keep his grades, and then immediately go out on the town as a girl for the first few days of school. Afterwards, he would start living in his room with his room-mate.

The only down side to the plan was that he needed to do this for a week, so he could spend an entire weekend as a girl. The others deemed it too easy and therefore unfair.

Upon first arriving at Illyria, there was to be no recognition, and no questions asked. So before pulling into the school, in the back of drew's van, viola helped Sebastian into a shapely dress, wig, and did a brief make up check. Most of the guys even admitted. Sebastian made a hot chic.

They unloaded all their things and headed into the girls dorm, Sebastian looking like a dear caught in headlights the whole time. Viola's room had a single small bed, with two sets of sheets. She immediately pulled the mattress off the frame, lay it on the floor sideways, and put a small blow up mattress diagonally beside it. "we can share this. Then we are either both happy, or neither of us sleep." She grinned happily at her brother, she weakly smiled back.

"are you sure I can do this? I feel like a fool…"

"you look Hot! There will be NO put downs in my room!" she dumped the some plush blankets onto the makeshift double bed "now help me make this place livable"

By the time they both finished, it was about time for dinner, so they ordered pizza, viola exclaiming it would be a girls night in. Sebastian just glared at her, trying his hardest to fire lasers from his eyes. Viola grinned.

The doorbell rang and without thinking Sebastian rushed to evade the brightness of his sister's smile. The pizza boy was wearing a tag that said in small cute letters 'Hi, I'm' and in large all capital lettering, it announced his name to be duke.

Only then did Sebastian realize he was wearing the wig, a baggy shirt with a stuffed bra, and boxers. Oops. He was getting comfortable and forgot to put clothes on again. Duke just stifled a laugh, that was way too adorable for a guy, in Sebastian's opinion. Blushing, Sebastian handed duke the money and took the pizza, closing the door after and leaning against it while viola laughed at him.

"Haha, in your freakin pajamas! And he was cute!" viola managed to calm down enough to take the pizza, but still laughed between some bites.

'god, just end this now!' Sebastian wished.

* * *

Ta-da! i hope you like it. i saw the request, and went "holly guak! i wana try!" so there is the begining. i will continue if you like it :D love the sibley


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a rather annoying foot in my face, since I am not that flexible, and my nail polish is pink, not blue, my first thought was viola. My eyes followed the foot back to the snoring base, and proved my deduction correct. Slowly and carefully slipping though the tanglement of my sister, I headed toward the bathroom.

Groggily reliving my bladder, I noticed the ball of hair on the counter, and screamed as it started to vibrate. Oh, don't I feel retarded; my cell phone was left under my wig. That was my alarm from a text. Reaching out to check, suddenly the door flies open.

"What's going on? I head screaming?" viola asks worriedly, before her look turns to that of one more horrified than scared "EWWWW COVER UP! I don't want to see that!"

Sure enough, little buddy was hanging out in all his naked glory. "Hey, not my fault, most people don't worry about being naked when they are in the bathroom, yet taking a piss"

She just blushes and turns to walk away "whatever, I'm heating up some pizza" then as if remembering a fact, stops mid-stride "you know, the pizza that was delivered by the really hot guy, when you were dressed as a girl?" damn her! Now she was laughing as she walked.

After finishing up, I joined viola in the kitchen for some reheated pizza. Shortly before I finished, she left and came back with all the things that made up my disguise. She started with the nail polish on my hand not holding pizza. Next viola made me wash my other hand, and she did the nails of that one too.

I walked into the other room and slipped the dress on, trying not to disturb my newly polished nails. Today's was a pink frilly concoction. It ended right on the line below my knees, with a thin half inch or ruffles. It had short sleeves, and a medium neck line, far enough to show off my neck, and not show my fake boobs.

Viola came in with my wig, and firmly attached it to my head with lots of pins. Lastly, she applied a thin layer or make-up, mostly just blush and eye shadow. She handed my lip gloss and told me to apply whenever I felt it needed. I was done. For today.

Beeeep, flash, click. I opened my eyes and turned suddenly, making me dizzy. Viola was standing to my side with a camera, and a smirk.

"I sure as hell hope that that is for the bet, as proof." I glared evilly at my sister.

"oh, its for proof. But, I am saving the photos for the _bet_ for when you are out in public." she then grinned, in a way that would scare the chesteshire cat.

*AN

Luckily, I am a taller guy, making me a very tall woman. This means I don't have to wear heals, just flowery sandals. I slipped into the sandals that could only be described as either bubble gum, or Pepto-Bismol pink. Standing in front of the full length mirror in front of the door, most would see a cute, tall, slim girl in a dress. I saw the most awkward looking guy in drag, looking like he was going to a breast cancer fundraiser with all the pink on.

"Viola, why am I in so much pink? Cant I wear I light blue or something?" I whined at my sister, as she packed my things into a pink purse.

"Well, this will make you look more like a girl; tomorrow you can wear a less frilly outfit when people think you are a girl more." She slung the purse over my shoulder, ignoring my protest and heading toward the door.

We started our 'girls day out' with the coffee shop, where me got out breakfast. And I had to avoid the flirtatious stared of a couple guys. why are the guys that want me always so creepy? Like, really, whoever came up with the expression 'all the good guys are either gay or taken' was wrong. well, then again, I am dressed as a girl right now… maybe that has some affect on it. Even though I have never had a hot guy hit on me when I look like a guy either. The waiter was hot, but of course, wearing a promise ring of some sort.

Viola reached across the table and accidentally dropped a couple napkins on the floor as a guy was about o walk by, I reached to pick them up and my hand collided with that of the guy viola practically threw the napkins at. Raising my head while apologizing, my head smacked into his with a loud thud. Both of us fell backwards holding our heads and apologizing to each other the whole time. Just as I was thinking this could get no worse, I looked up to find duke, the guy that delivered the pizza last night! He looked up and immediately smiled as he saw me. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" all I could do was blush and try to look away as I took the napkins he offered over to me.

"no, you must be mistaken. I am new here." He offered me his hand and I took it as he pulled my up into a standing position. I immediately dropped it afterward, and took a step back to sit at the table. "sorry. And thank you." I said as a gestured toward the napkins I placed in their original spot on the table.

H leaned across the table, being polite and acknowledging viola as well. "Well, if you need any help here, I'm your man" insert seductive and adorable wink "my name is duke by the way."

"Viola, and my sister here is-"

Not wanting viola to be the one to decide my name, I quickly interrupted "sandy, nice to meet you." He smiled at us again.

"Well, have a good day ladies, maybe I will see you in some classes" he walked out the door smirking the whole way. I sure as hell hope he is not smart enough o pick up my secret.

Sorry this chapter was short, and took WAAAAY to long to write, but I was a bit troubled. First of all, I was at my grandma's house, where internet does not exist. Second, normally my brother would help me, where he was not at grandmas with me. I got so lonely D; and of course, grandma was hovering over me the whole time. I cant write with hover-ers!

And lastly, I ran out of medication, so the disassociated identity Disorder thing was going insane, and I was freaking out at everything. Including my laptop. At the AN, I had sudden headache like someone smacked my forehead with a sludge hammer… I was almost screaming and had bit my lip so hard it was bleeding. My twin brother had to rescue my laptop from my wrath… I am sorry! I will try to update faster next time. Fan art motivates me a lot, and so do reviews. Or you could read my other fics while you wait. love, the sibley.


End file.
